Materials handling vehicles are primarily used to pick up loads and move such loads between two points. Commonly available materials handling vehicles depend on operator skill to slow the vehicle and/or portions of the vehicle when picking up a load to inhibit the vehicle from impacting or damaging the load and vice versa.